The present disclosure relates to display control systems enabling handwriting input on display surfaces of digital displays.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-226577 describes a technique in which characters, or the like, is written on a piece of paper with a pen, the information written on the paper is computerized, and the computerized information is transmitted to a server and/or a terminal.